


Melancholy

by Antosha



Series: Birthday Chronicles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Multi, Polyamory, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha
Summary: It's Luna's 42nd, and she's all on her own. (Written pre-DH)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Birthday Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736818
Kudos: 5





	Melancholy

Luna was not given much to melancholia, but today proved that all humors inhabit every body.

She’d gotten a beautiful sky chart from little Hecate with a lovely letter wishing her mother a happy birthday and telling her that Hogwarts was the bomb, which sounded alarming.

Notes from Pansy and Daphne. Cards from Anthony and from Cho. Flowers from the Weasleys.

And an evening alone in her quiet flat.

Melancholia.

She opened the door to find Ginny and Harry standing in her parlor wearing nothing but brightly colored ribbons around their loins. “Happy birthday, Luna!” they cried.

And Luna smiled.


End file.
